True Loyalty
by Solluxander Captor
Summary: When Gus finds Spectra half-dead in the warehouse and is given orders from his master to seek the Battle Brawlers, he does so willingly. But will his former enemies help him? (Spectra/Gus)
1. Chapter 1

"Master Spectra!" Gus called out as he walked into the warehouse on Earth. No reply. "Master Spectra?" Gus looked around, shivering slightly, wishing he had his coat. Nothing was out of place... wait, there. A figure was lying on the ground, curled up in into a ball. Blood was pooling onto the ground, an obvious stab wound in Spectra's back. _Master Spectra!_

If Gus was as loyal to Spectra as Lync, or maybe Shadow, was, then maybe he wouldn't have gone over, wouldn't have hurted so much, but he wasn't them. When he ran to Spectra's side and tried to shake him awake, his master remained still.

"Please... Master Spectra... don't be dead... please..." Tears started to drip out of Gus's eyes. He was so lost without Spectra, without any purpose. Spectra was the only person he was loyal to, who he could trust. He was the only person he managed to love.

"...Gus." The word was faint, barely a whisper, but definitely there.

"Master Spectra! What happened? Who did this to you? Will you be alright? Is there-"

"Gus." Spectra slowly uncurled. "Stop worrying. Please... I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Master Spectra? I don't think-"

"Vestal science can revive the dead, Gus... Tripod Epsilon proved that."

"Did the Brawlers do this to you?" Gus asked. Spectra was already shaking his head.

"It was the prince..."

"Hydron!" Gus growled with gritted teeth. "I will kill that bastard!"

"No... stay here... with me..." Spectra whispered, his single blue eye trained on Gus. It was unnerving, how calm Spectra was, even on the brink of death. "We need to get help... we need to get the Battle Brawlers..."

"The enemy?! But Master Spectra! We can't-"

"They aren't our enemies anymore, Gus... I know that they will be able to help us take down Hydron." Spectra started to type slowly on his gauntlet, then a red light flashed for a moment. "I've locked on to Dan Kuso's coordinates... find him." With that, Spectra ripped the gauntlet off his arm and handed it to a trembling Gus. "Once you find them, come back for me..."

Gus slowly nodded as he stood up.

Gus was reluctant to leave his master behind, but his will to obey Spectra kicked in, and soon he was following the coordinates in Spectra's gauntlet that would lead him straight to the Battle Brawlers.

* * *

Read and review. Sollux out!


	2. Chapter 2

Gus looked down at the gauntlet on his right arm. He had almost found Dan Kuso, and hopefully the Battle Brawlers. It was much warmer than it was the previous night, and he was glad that he didn't need his coat. It would have made him stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd of humans, even more so than he did then. His hair was attracting much unwanted attention, to his embarrassment.

His only wish was that the Brawlers would help him. Well, that was one of his two wishes. The other one was private, thank you very much.

"Hey, guys!" Oh. Well, he found the Brawlers. "It's Gus!" The voice belonged to the annoying Ace Grit, a Darkus brawler who managed to be even more annoying than Shadow Prove, an accomplishment in itself. Gus raised his arms in surrender. Shun and Mira were quick to Ace's side, followed by Baron and Marucho, then finally Dan.

"I am not here to fight you! I'm here to-" Gus tried to talk, but was cut off by Dan.

"Whatever you're here for, we don't want anything to do with you, Vexos creep!" As Dan spoke, Mira was studying Gus closely, then her eyes widened.

"Wait... Dan..." She held up a hand. "Gus, did... did something happen to him?"

"He was stabbed by Hydron, and may even be dead now; it took me too long to find you!" Gus started panicking thinking about Spectra. _What if he's dead, what if he's dead, what if he's dead..._

"Wait, aren't he and Hydron on the same side? This makes no sense!" Marucho exclaimed.

"Maybe it's a trap." Ace glared at Gus.

Shun shook his head. "I don't think he's lying. I mean, look at him! You can see just how stressed out he is, and it seems that the only thing he cares about is Spectra." The way Shun worded caused Mira to eye Gus suspiciously.

"If it is true that Hydron betrayed Spectra, then that could mean that he'll help us!" Mira said.

"He'll still be a power-hungry weirdo." Ace countered.

Gus watched the argument unfold helplessly. Mira, Baron, and Shun decided that they wanted to help Spectra, while the other Brawlers argued strongly against helping the (former?) Vexos leader. The things that Dan said, Ace said, even Marucho said about his master stung, and hurt him worse than any blade possibly could. Did Spectra really seem that terrible, power-mongering, and bloodthirsty to the Brawlers? Spectra never mistreated or used the Vexos; even the Battle Brawlers had his respect. Power wasn't the only thing that he cared about, right?

"I don't _care _what you three think, I'm helping him!"

"Why would you even consider doing that, Mira?!" Ace demanded.

Mira looked down at her feet as she spoke. "Because... because he's my brother. Now that you know that, you can figure out why I'm going." She glared at the Brawlers before walking up to Gus.

"Please, take me to Keith."

* * *

I would appreciate any reviews, just so I know that people are actually reading this! Sollux out!


	3. Chapter 3

When Mira saw Spectra on the ground, now nearly-dead, she immediately rushed to his side. Gus's master wasn't dead- yet.

As Mira spoke to Spectra in a rapid, panicky tone, Gus's mind worried. _Maybe I should take him to an Earth hospital... maybe he won't survive this if I don't... I don't want him to die! Why isn't there anything I can do for him?!_

"Gus." Gus's attention turned to Spectra. His master was staring at him dryly. "Stop worrying. I'll be fine. Mira's had to fix up the Resistance before; remember the time Shadow and Mylene attacked them?"

"Yes, Master Spectra..." Gus didn't want to talk. He slowly wandered outside and sat down on t the concrete ground. True, Ace and Baron had sustained much worse before, from the time Shadow and Mylene decided that brawling was useless and attacked the unprepared Brawlers, and they were alright, but he could never stop worrying. That was one of the things Gus did the most on a daily basis, the only thing that Gus could really do well. He wasn't proud of it, but if it kept his master safe... Spectra was always his highest priority. Always.

_If only he could see how I feel about him!_ Gus looked to the sky. It was lined with gray clouds, and fat drops of rain started to fall. He didn't care as he slowly went from damp, to cold, to soaking wet. He couldn't care, he was too lost without Spectra.

When Mira finally walked out of the warehouse, Spectra was propped on her shoulder, barely moving, but still walking. He wasn't wearing his mask. Gus quickly stood up.

"Master Spectra!"

"Gus, are you trying to drown yourself?" Spectra asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. Gus stood there, not sure how to answer. Spectra sighed. "You're hopeless..."

_Not hopeless, lost._

"You can either go with Mira and I to try to convince the others we're on their side now, or you can stay here." Wait, their side? What happened to the creation of the ultimate Bakugan?

As if Spectra was reading his mind, Gus's master said, "Hydron took Helios back to Vestal. He's probably either going to be turned into a bronze statue, or he's going to be experimented on. I'm guessing the latter."

Gus remained silent. There was nothing to say. Without Helios, Spectra couldn't accomplish any of his former goals.

"Come on, Gus." Spectra and Mira started to walk away from the warehouse. Gus quickly followed him. He had to make sure that Master Spectra would be okay!

Gus heard Mira whisper under her breath, "OCD, maybe?"

"No, I already know what's wrong with him." Spectra whispered back. Gus assumed that he hadn't meant to hear that. Spectra knew about... no, no, he couldn't. Gus wasn't that obvious, was he? He wasn't sure anymore.

He didn't want to know what Spectra knew, though. He was sure about that.

* * *

So... busy... all... the... time... *dies*

Please vote on the poll in my profile!


	4. Chapter 4

Now, instead of just Gus listening to the Brawlers argue, Spectra was there too, leaning heavily on Gus's shoulder. Gus had given Spectra his gauntlet back as soon as he remembered too, and now the Vexos- ex-Vexos- was typing some meaningless string of code into the device, pretending not to hear the arguments against him and Gus.

Gus didn't pretend, though. He watched Ace, Dan, and Marucho give their many reasons why they shouldn't help them. Mira and Shun were able to make less than stable counterarguments, while Baron stood on the sidelines with Gus and Spectra, having nothing to say.

_Why do they think so little of us? We don't want anything to do with the Vexos anymore, and Spectra's goal to create the ultimate Bakugan has clearly failed, with Hydron in possession of Helios!_ Gus glared at Dan.

"I don't know if Mira and Shun can argue forever..." Baron said.

"Trust me, Mira can." Spectra replied. "She's stubborn like that."

Gus turned his attention back to Dan.

"But what if they're just trying to trick us! What if-"

"Why would Keith stab himself? It was a near-fatal injury!"

"Maybe Gus-"

This time, Shun cut Dan off. "Gus nothing. Nobody could fake the panic he was in. Anyway, Gus would never do anything against Spectra, even if he was ordered to."

Gus felt his face flush red. He hoped that Spectra wasn't looking him at that moment. He glanced over at his master... he was. _I can't be that obvious... does he suspect anything? _No, he couldn't. He couldn't. Spectra would have said something a long time ago, right?

Ace was watching the two ex-Vexos carefully. "...I don't like to admit this, but maybe Mira and Shun are right."

Marucho nodded. "They're arguments have been completely logical so far. I'm sorry, but you're on your own, Dan."

Dan stood there, silent. Gus could see the gears turning in his head.

"We have a common enemy, Dan." Spectra said, stepping forwards. "King Zenoheld."

Dan stared at Spectra before grinning. "Alright then! You're one of us now!" Gus felt shocked as Spectra and Dan shook hands. _Talk about bipolar..._

* * *

Definately writing in Spectra/Gus in the future~! Also, I made a twitter account for Gus Grav.

Sollux Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Gus could handle heights, but they weren't his cup of tea. It didn't help that he still couldn't believe that Dan was quite on their side yet. So when he he first boarded Marucho's... plane? Air ship? It was huge. Whatever it was called, he didn't like it. Marucho and Mira went to the front of the ship, while the others stayed in a lounge-like area.

Gus sat as close to Spectra as he would allow himself, and watched the Brawlers carefully. Dan definitely seemed like his mind was made up, but Ace was a different story. He kept on glaring at Spectra and Gus, but not like when they were his enemies. He didn't trust them, but he wasn't going to argue. He even was sitting across from Gus, and barely even blinked.

Gus heard a faint beep, and looked down at his gauntlet. In tiny letters, the words 'Don't think that you can do anything, Grav.' The message traced back to Ace's gauntlet. So he trusted Spectra more than him. He didn't really care what Ace thought, but it still slightly shook him.

"Don't pay attention to him, Gus. He'll get over it." Gus felt his face go red. He registered Spectra's breath in his ear, and then the Pyrus brawler pulled away. Spectra was getting better, but it would be a while before he recovered, or maybe never. The thought that his master would always be in that pale, weak, always tired, always on the brink of death made his panic.

_Have I failed Master Spectra? Maybe if I had stayed, we could have fought off the prince together! This is all my fault! I should have-_

"Stop it." Spectra muttered. That effectively stopped Gus's trail of thoughts. If Spectra could tell what he was thinking then...

"Sorry, Master Spectra." Gus tried to control his tone as best as possible.

Before Spectra could say anything, a crackling buzz came through the interface, and Marucho's voice came through, sounding squeaky and high-pitched.

_'We'll be arriving at Moscow shortly! There, we can use the dimensional gate to go back to Vestroia.'_

"Finally! I'm getting sick of earth!" Ace sniffed.

"Hey... I thought you liked my home turf..." Dan sounded disappointed.

"I liked it, Master Dan!" Well, Baron would. It seemed that the kid liked almost everything. Besides the Vexos, of course. And now even they were two members down. Soon, Baron would love the universe if the Vexos kept on decreasing like that... maybe...

Gus's mind started to swim again. _The other Vexos I worked with were never that loyal to Zenoheld, besides Hydron, of course. If Master Spectra could turn them to our side, there would be no questioning our ability to defeat the king!_

_Volt would be the easiest; he already questions his loyalty. Lync, doesn't he have a crush on that human girl, what was her name... Alice? Completely simple. Mylene is never truly loyal to anything, but I sense she can change... and wherever she goes, Shadow follows._

Gus typed out a quick message- 'The Other Vexos?' (He STILL hadn't figured out how to make his gauntlet stop capitalizing every word. He suspected that it had something to do with Lync, or Shadow. They loved to break his possessions.)- and sent it to Spectra. The Pyrus battler's gauntlet beeped, and Gus waited a moment.

His own gauntlet beeped and displayed the message, 'my thoughts exactly'. So Master Spectra agreed with him. Another message blinked on the screen.

'hydron first.'

Oh, oh no. That was not was Gus wanted to see.

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE, do not ask me to post the next chapter. I have other stories to work on. The next chapter will be published in due time.

Also, do any of you read Homestuck? I want to make a Bakugan and Homestuck crossover, but I don't know if anybody will read it... Homestuck is an awesome webcomic, and if you can get to the trolls... you're golden! Please, read it.

Sollux out~!


	6. Chapter 6

Hydron looked up at his father, hoping any fear he felt didn't show on his face. He managed to keep his nervous tick- twirling his hair with his fingers- under control as he spoke.

"I have received information that the Battle Brawlers are back on New Vestroia, and they have the traitors with them."

"What?! You didn't end them?! You truly are useless! But.. are the as friend or foe?" His father's voice was scary, too. The last thing Hydron wanted to be doing was giving a status report to his father, the king, but he had no choice. He wanted nothing more than to be loved, and he would die for that.

"A-as allies, father."

King Zenoheld said nothing, but Hydron saw his fists clench and the rage in his eyes. The price quickly added, "I do have Helios and Vulcan, father!" _Please don't hate me!_

The king's hands went limp again, and Hydron gave an inner sigh of relief.

"Hydron, get Mylene to end the traitors. I don't want any more slip ups!" Hydron's eyes went wide as he quickly nodded, and he made to leave the room.

"And one more thing." Hydron groaned inwardly as he turned back around. "Hand the bakugan over to Professor Clay. He'll know exactly what to do with them. Now, be gone with you!" Hydron quickly ducked out of the room, sighing and sweating. He leaned against a wall before heading down the long corridor until he found the nearest transmission screen.

He tapped the screen and muttered, "Mylene Farrow."

The image of a teal-haired girl appeared on the screen, and she scowled at the prince.

"Well, well, if it isn't Prince Hydron. State your business."

"Always cold as ice, I see. Well, my father has another mission for you-" Hydron was cut off by another voice, coming from above Mylene.

"Hey, why does SHE always get all the missions?!" Shadow's face appeared on screen next to Mylene, upside down. _He's upside down? How does he do that...?_ It was just another mystery of Shadow.

"You can go with her, I suppose." Hydron tried to act nonchalant, but it was hard to do with the albino boy in his face.

"So what's the mission?" Mylene asked.

"To find the traitors... and end them."

It was what his father wanted, so he should have been happy to give the orders. But why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

II'M 2ORRY THII2 II2 2O 2HORT AND IIT TOOK 2O LONG II HAVE WRIITERS BLOCK II'M 2ORRY.

*ahem*

I do not plan on saying that in normal English.

Sollux out!


End file.
